Marvel Potter
by phantom00
Summary: Going under rewrite.
1. Chapter 1 And So It begins

**Chapter 1: And so it begins...**

 ***** _ **Various News Feeds**_ *****

 _"You-Know-You is dead. Spell backfired on the youngest Potter child (age 3 months) and destroyed his body..."_

 _"Potter's long time friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, have been declared dead while fighting You-Know-Who while protecting the Potter's children..."_

 _"Sirius Potter and his lightning bolt shaped scar has become the famous boy-who-lived for surviving the killing curse from You-Know-Who..."_

 _"9 months to the day, after You-Know-Whos defeat, the Potters parents disinherit their eldest child (currently 3 years of age) for being a squib..."_

 _"11-year-old Carol Danvers, formally Potter, has made it to the national gymastics championship..."_

 _"12-year-old Carol Danvers, has lead her soccer team to victory in the youth division..."_

 _"13-year-old Carol Danvers wins National Baseball competition, boys division. Can this youth be stopped..."_

 _"14-year-old Carol Danvers wins National Youth Debate..."_

 _"15-year-old Carol Danvers wins National Math Tournament..."_

 _"New York has a new heroine, Ms. Marvel..."_

" _Eleven years today former Head Grunnings Public Relations, Vernon Dursley, passes away when unidentified space debris crashed into his office building, no other casualties though the Mr. Dursley's 6-year-old niece, Carol Potter, whose birth parents are unreachable, who was in the building when the debris crashed into it, was said to irritated by an unknown form of radiation. Later her aunt put her up for adoption, stating she can't raise her and her son at the same time, where an American couple took her in..._ "

 _"Carol Danvers renounces British citizenship for her American citizenship..."_

 _"Sirius Potter saves the Philosophers Stone from the now deceased DADA Professor..."_

 _"Sirius Potter slays the monster of the Chamber of Secrets and rescues the youngest Weasley child..."_

 _"James Potter has taken the Dueling positon at Hogwarts after his sons second year there, after said class has been disbanded a decade earlier..."_

 _"Dudley Dursley, age 14, was arrested today for procession of the illegal drug MGH (Mutant Growth Hormone) and was convicted to the maximum extent of the law..."_

 _"Peter Pettigrew has escaped Azkaban, readers are advised of this highly dangerous Death Eaters is also a rat animigus..."_

 _"Petunia Dursley was checked into a mental hospital after loosing her late husband in the unfortunate accident at Grunnings, nearly a decade before, and had her son sentenced into Juvienile..."_

 _"New Yorks newest super herione Ms. Marvel stops the Magneto and his Brotherhood, with the help of the mutant heroes, the X-Men, from attacking various world leaders at the UN..."_

 _"Ms. Marvel speaks up for pro-mutant rights..."_

 _"New York's crime rate reaches record low thanks to the combined efferts of Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel..."_

 _"Hogwarts hosts the first Triwizard Tournament in over 150 years..."_

 _"Pettigrew still at large after searching all of the British Isles for him..."_

 _"The Avengers stopped Loki's invasion of Frost Giants in the state of Washington..."_

 _"The Fantastic Four stops Mole Man's conquest of the 'Surface World'..._

 _"New York City is considered the Superhero capital of the world..."_

 _ ***End Various News Feeds***_

"I am Uatu, the Watcher.

It is my duty to observe, but never interfere, with the course of all existence on Earth, as it is for my brethren across the universe and multiverse. I am to simply watch events unfold, but I have already broken my vow of non-interference on a small number of occasions. I have taken a…likeness to the Earth.

I have watched your greatest of explorers, become your greatest heroes.

I have seen you turn an accident, into triumph.

I have seen selfless acts define a life time.

I have witnessed the flash of genius define the future.

I have seen legends born and return when most needed.

I have seen adversity turn into purpose.

Over and over I have watched this and so much more, because that is that is the bequeathed to me by the universe.

As for humanity, I fear that the greatest of challenges has yet to come..."

 _-August 25 6:38 P.M.-_

Carol Jane Danvers (formally Potter) did by no means have a miserable life. She got decent grades in school, better than most, in fact. She was a teacher favorite in most cases. And a lot of people at her school seemed to like her, even if they didn't know her that well. She knew that she considered beautiful. Aside from two or three Ex-boyfriends that where a little to territorial and aggressive when it came to their title, and the one girl that her 'boyfriend' was dating when the two of them hooked up, she couldn't think of any 'arch-enemies' that she had, even at her second job.

And even her life outside of school was good. She held a steady, part-time job at a kiosk in the local mall. Her main job there was to 'look pretty and draw young men over so they can buy stuff.' Something which her boss said she had a natural talent for, and could lead her to maybe operating a kiosk of her own someday.

"What's up Danvers?" the annoying voice of her ex-boyfriend, Eugene 'Flash' Thompson, slipped into her ear. He was standing right behind her at the kiosk she was tasked with operating. It was her job to sell cellular phones to passing customers, which was not the easiest job in the world when you where right next to a store that specialized in selling them. Carol had more than once told this to her boss, and suggested that he see about moving the cart so that it was closer to the entrance of the mall.

The man had ignored her, whether out of spite, the fact that she was a girl, or the fact that he was stoned, she did not know. All she knew was that she had to keep up her sales, or risk being replaced. Although she knew that her boss had a hard time keeping workers, because of his lazy habits. He had, at one time, told her that she was getting a pay cut which would put her at less than the legal minimum wage. It was only after she had brought up the law that he hushed up, and never mentioned it again.

So, she was able to keep her job, at least. Although the aforementioned specialized store nearby had offered her a position on several occasions. The only thing that kept Carol from accepting was the fact that their company had a strong anti-mutant policy. Even though it was _technically_ illegal to not hire someone because they where a mutant, most businesses did just that. Although they usually placed it under the reasons of 'just not right for us', 'we've gotten so many applicants...' or 'not the right qualifications'. No, she didn't apply there out out of spite, and the fact that she had gotten powers from that space wreckage and they might believe that she is a mutant.

"Danvers," Flash Thompson said as he poked her in the back, "I'm talking to you. You should pay attention to your customers." He smirked as she turned around, and gave an exasperated sigh. Te last thing she anted to do at the moment was deal with him. She sized her ex up, noting his football jacked, which was worn and dirty. She vaguely remembered something about school football practices starts before the school term started. By the stains on his clothes, and his sweaty face, she guessed that he hadn't showered since the game had ended. Quite possibly all day, even.

"Well," Carol said, grabbing the nearest cell phone package within her reach. "Can I interest you in our special sale on blackberries?" She asked, using her most annoying, high-pitched tone, which caused a look of slight disgust to cross his face, before he regained his composure. "For only $89.99, this lovely little..."

"I'll buy one," Flash said as he stretched out an arm, "but you gotta plant one right here," he smirked as he pointed towards his lips, which he puckered. Almost like he was actually expecting her to kiss him. And after the way they had broken up, she had half a mind to smack him on the spot.

"I'm sorry," the voice of Carol's co-worker Denise, who was returning from her break, said as she approached. Denise was five years older than Carol, and had been working at the kiosk for a total of four years. She had been the one to show Carol the ropes, not the manager. Denise was also the one who had told Carol that she could be running the place if she kept it up. And she was also a very stalwart friend, and wasn't above verbally abusing the likes of Flash Thompson. After all, she had done it before. "But we don't accept that kind of payment here. Cash or credit only."

"Whatever," Flash replied with a huff as he turned on the spot and stormed away. Much to the apparent amusement of his friends, who where standing a few feet away from them. All of them where laughing hard as he walked away. But Carol didn't notice, instead returning her attention towards looking for potential customers.

"You know," Denise said as she put a hand on her hip. "Your shift ends in twenty. Why don't you just.."

"I can last 20 more minutes," Carol smirked as she jerked her head to the right, where Denise's current girlfriend was standing. "Alone," she mouthed with a tiny grin. She could tell that her friend was itching at the chance to get off early. However, they had a system in place. Whenever the manager wasn't there, one could leave early if it was a slow day. They only had to take turns. It was an unspoken rule, but one they did their best to honor. So, after a quick nod, Denise turned away and walked over to her girlfriend, and embraced her. This left Carol alone, which she enjoyed to a small degree.

The mall was closing down, and some of the shops where already vacant for the night. So there where no people staring at her, giving her looks, which was a good thing. People staring at her made her nervous. And when she was nervous, her powers began to act up. That was the reason she started taking Norm, to deal with the anxiety side. However, the effects only lasted six hours, and she hadn't taken a shot in eight. She would have to keep her cool for a few more minutes, before she could head home, and feel safe once again.

Soon, she was passing through the mall doors, and came out into the cool evening air. As she turned around the corner so nobody could see her, and lack of security cameras, was the change started, her clothes started changing into boots that came all the way up to her calves, a one piece spandex with a full body lighting bolt, along with a red sash around her waist, and a black domino mask over her face. Her golden blonde hair fell all the way to the waist and her sapphire blue eyes looked onward. She than started flying into the evening sky.

 _-Hogwarts 9:33 P.M. Staff Meeting-_

The members of the staff included Albus Dumbledore, Minerval McGonagall, Flitwick, Servous Snape, Lily Potter (Muggle Studies), James Potter (Dueling), Alaster 'Mad-Eye' Moony (DADA).

"Has the Goblet of Fire been secured?" Dumbledore asked his staff.

"Minister Fudge and Madam Bones has assured me the Goblet will not be touched until the selection process will begin in October," Minerva assured the aged headmaster.

"Good, good," Dumbledore sat back in his chair, "Now onto more pressing matters. Has everybody's lessons plans ready for the upcoming year ready?"

"I think I can speak for all of us that our lesson plans are more than satisfactory," Lily responded.

Moody let out a snort of amusement but nobody paid attention, because of his paranoia.

"I swear with each passing year the 1st years are getting dumber and dumber," Snape piped up.

"Shut up Sniveralus," James responded, "We all know that you were a Death Eater and only because of Dumbledore is that you're not in Azkaban."

"Like you can do any better," Snape replied, "Your youngest is the so called 'Chosen One' and you kicked out your oldest for being a squib. I'd say you're more Death Eater than I."

"Calm down you 2," Dumbledore interveined. "This isn't the time or place for school boy grudges."

James snorted in disapproval and Snape glared to glare at the Potter patriarch for a few more seconds. Before the meeting continued.

After the meeting only the Potters remained in the headmasters office.

"How's your sons training coming along?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's progressing rather well," James replied, "He's giving me a run for my money."

"Are you teaching any lethal spells?" Dumbledore asked concerned.

"Heavens no," Lily replied. "I won't let my precious Sirius become like those animals during the war."

"Good. Our world needs as many descent witches and wizards to make sure we have enough numbers in case the muggles react violently if, _if_ , they discover us." Dumbledore replied

"Muggles outnumber us a million to 1," Lily stated.

"We know sweet heart," James tried to reassure his wife. "They may have numbers but we are stronger than the muggles, since we have magic."

"But still..." Lily started.

"For the moment we don't need to worry about the muggles as they are generally unaware of our existance," Dumbledore reassured the woman with a grandfatherly expression on his face. "We have more pressing matters at the moment."

Lily caved and nodded in agreement.

 _-Above New York City 7:39 P.M.-_

Carol just loved flying. It felt like all of her worries were left back on the ground, as she flew threw a white fluffy cloud, nothing could touch her up hear. Her boss, her ex-boyfriend, the muggers, the corruption, and even the super villains that plague this city like a swarm of locusts. She wasn't in any hurry to get home as her parents (the ones that adopted her) were probably to busy at their work. Her father was in charge of his division of decoding various transmissions to protect Americas assets and she could swear that it was a 24 hour job. As for her mother a secretary to a no name division director at OsCorp. Even though they both work long hours at their jobs they barely made ends meat to support themselves and her, that's why she have that stupid job at the mall in the first place. At least she didn't have to live with the Dursley's anymore, no telling how she'd turn out if she continued living with _them_. She would weather be dirt poor than to have anything to do with her former family.

She than dropped down to city level as she passed the new Stark Tower, which she thought was an eye sore at best. As she flew around the city a couple of times before finally landing in her back yard and changed into her normal clothes.

She then entered the house through the back door and turned on the lights and cried out, "Hello!"

She got no response by the time she got into the kitchen and she noticed a not laying on the dining table and read, ' _Dear Carol we will be home by 1 in the morning, dinner is in the fridge. Love Mom and Dad.'_

Carol mearly sighed at this and pulled out a couple of slices of pizza and put them in the microwave.

 _To Be Continued..._

 **A/N: Carol isn't considered the Child-Who-Lived, her younger brother is considered the Child-Who-Lived.**

 **I also know in the mainstream comics that Carol Danvers has 2 brothers but I'm going to cut them out of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Off to see the Wizard**

Carol looked at herself in the mirror and looked at reflection in the restroom mirror, with the faucet running. For a second she saw what she looked like before the accident that killed her Uncle. Before the accident she had red hair and emereld green eyes. She collapsed to the ground crying and holding her head because of the years of abuse she suffered at the Dursley's came back to haunt her.

 _"You worthless freak!" Vernons angry voice came._

 _"Kick her one more time dad!" Dudley's voice came._

 _"Your worthless parents left you with us, so now you are going to earn you keep!" Petunia's voice came._

She than told herself they couldn't hurt her anymore, remembering the space debris. The reason she looked like she does now is because of the space debris radiation fudementely altered her DNA. Not only giving her various super powers, it also changed her physical appearance, giving her golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, a look that most girls would pay out of the nose for.

 _-September 1st 6:42 A.M. Outside Well's Fargo Bank-_

"Fear the power of Stilt Man!" A man ontop of extandable metal stilts, currently 50 feet in the air. He was currently wearing a full body metal suit, gloves, and a helment the covered the top half of his face and currently having to large bags of cash that he robbed from the bank.

That was Carol, in her Ms. Marvel getup, slowly lowered herself to eyelevel to Stilt Man. She had her hands on her waist and a slightly ticked off look on her face.

"It's not even 7 and you had the gall to rob a bank before I had my breakfest!" She scolded the man.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

The caused Ms. Marvel eyebrow to twitch as she had been a super hero in this city for 2 years now and it's not like she's trying to keep a low profile.

Before Ms. Marvel could do anything a familiar voice cried out, "Timber!"

With that Stilt Man to fall face first toward the pavement but only to be caught by a giant spider web just before he hit the ground and a figure clad in red and blue was clinging to the side of the building.

"Hey M&M," Spider-Man stated in usual happy-go-lucky voice, "How's it hangin?"

This got a, "Hmmph," from Ms. Marvel.

"Some day I'm going to get a laugh out of you," Spider-Man stated with a grin hidden beneth his mask. "Laugh dang it or I'll tell everyone that you have a life size poster of me hanging on your bedroom wall!"

Ms. Marvel blushed at this and started flying away.

A lightbulb went off in Spidey's head, "No way! You really have a life size poster of me in your bedroom! How about a Spider-Man plushy or a lamp?" Spidey half joked as he swung after her.

"Get me down from this thing," A forgotten Stilt Man said from hanging tied up and upside down from a lamp post.

 _-Hogwarts September 1st 10:59 A.M.-_

In his office at Hogwarts Dumbledore sat in his chair unsettled. Trelawney just gave another prophecy a few minutes ago. This is the second prophecy he had heard her give and he feared it's meaning.

 _'The forgotten child shall return_

 _Given powers from the stars_

 _The child bears the mark of lightning_

 _The Hidden World shall quake and tremble_

 _As the child has powers we know not.'_

Dumbledore needed figure out this new prophecy, to make plans for this new prophecy and manipulate it to his favor.

 _-Hogwarts Express September 1st 11:46 A.M.-_

On the train to Hogwarts a 14-year-old teenager who is a mirror image of James Potter, except for his eye whom was his mothers and a star shaped scar on his forehead, is currently sitting in a capartment along with his friends Ronald 'Ron' Weasly and Hermione Granger. The boys name is Sirius Potter. Sirius is currently showing off the various spells that he learned over the summer.

Hermione on the other hand is currently reading a book she managed to borrow from the Potter's personal family library, while half paying atttention to her friends.

"If You-Know-Who shows his ugly face again shows his face again this year he won't know what hit him," Sirius boasted and Ron agreed with him.

That was when the Junior Death Eater Trio, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle decided to pop in.

"So Scar Head, are you going to enter?" Draco asked arrogontly.

"Enter what?" Ron asked.

"Shut up blood traitor." Draco sneered, "This year I'm going to show the entire school how unworthy you are for the Black fortune!"

"Where have I heard that threat before Ron?" Sirius asked in his usual arragont voice.

"I think he said it last year too," Ron replied, "and the year before that and the year before that too."

"Will you boys stop being so childish," Hermione said putting her 2 cents in, "We all know Draco can't do anything without daddy dearest holding his hand."

This got both to Sirius and Ron to snicker and Draco to see red, "No one asked you mudblood."

A minute later a prefect who was making his rounds noticed the 3 Slytherins hanging upside down in the hallway with large boils covering their faces outside of an empty capartment.

"What in bloody hell happened to you 3," the prefect asked. All he got in return was 3 painful groans.

Meanwhile in the golden trio's capartment Hermione said in a scolding voice, "You 2 are in so much trouble when we get to Hogwarts."

"Like the proffessors are going to punish us," Sirius replied, "They haven't really punished Draco for his actions for the past three years and on top of that I'm the 'boy-who-lived!'"

"Ya, what he said," Ron agreed with him and Hermione mearely rolled her eyes as her two friends relied heavely on Sirius's 'boy-who-lived' status to get out of trouble and to get what they want over the years.

 _-S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Current Location: ? September 1st 12:01 P.M. Eastern Standard Time-_

Steve Rodgers or better known to the world as Captain America is currently in the carriers gymnasiem punching a black punching back. He stopped attacking the punching bag when he noticed Nick Fury in the corner holding a folder.

"Here for a mission sir?" Steve asked.

"In a matter of speaking," Fury responded, "Reports from Great Britain that a group of local terrorists are on the move again. The Queen herself asked us to investigate."

Fury handed the folder to Steve and he opened it up to see the file inside.

"So these 'Death Eaters' are a bunch of British Nazi's," Steve asked.

"In a matter of speaking," Fury replied. "I want you and a team to prevent this threat from growing any larger."

"I pick the team," Steve asked already knowing the team.

"You pick the team."

 _-Hogwarts after the Sorting-_

"Before we begin the feast I'd like to make a few announcements," Dumbledore said in his granfatherly voice from standing in front of his seat at the staff table. "Filch has reminded me for the 563rd time that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to the students. Also this years Quidditch tournament has been cancelled."

This got a bunch of shouting from the four houses in protest and Dumbledore managed to continue.

"The reason is because our school is hosting the TwiWizard Tournament," Dumbledore announced and this got mumorings from most of the pure bloods and more than a few half bloods, "Eternal glory! That's what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament, but to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks." This got more than half of the upper years excited and wanted to join. "But I'm setting the age line of 17-years-of-age because of the treamendous death toll."

"WHAT!" shouted the Weasley twins and emulated by many of those who were close to their 17th birthday but won't be for quite a while.

"We are expecting the other schools Beauxbatons and Dumstrung to show up on Halloween night and I expect for us to show our visitors a warm welcome when they arrive."

 _-New York City Carol's house 9:01 P.M.-_

Carol came into her house after a long day of school, putting a few hours in at her job, and than a couple hours of patrol. When she turned on the lights in the kitchen she saw Captain America, in full uniform, standing in the kitchen.

Not knowing if the man standing in front of her was the genuine article or just some uber fanboy, she got in a fighting position.

"Easy there Carol," Captain America said trying to ease the tension, "I don't mean you any harm."

"How do I know you're the genuine article," Carol shot back.

The Captain mearely gave a cocked smile and replied, "I found your birth parents and they are very much alive." As he said this he got out a folder out from behind him and tossed it to Carol, which she caught.

Not willing to take her eyes off the Captain she glanced at the folder and her eyes widened in shock.

"So are you in?"

Carol gave a slightly evil smile in response.

 _To Be Continued..._

 **A/N: R.I.P. Marvel Universe 616.**

 **I know this chapter is short but this is merely a set up for the rest of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3 Arrival At Hogwarts

**Chapter 3 Arrival at Hogwarts**

 _-October 30_ _th_ _7:03 P.M. Hogwarts Lake-_

"I wonder how long before they'll get here," Ron said impatently, "I'm bloody hungry."

"Ron language," Hermione said casually as she continued to read her book, not really paying attention to her surroundings.

"Sorry mum," Ron replied as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Does anybody know anything about this 'Fourth School' from across the pond," Sirius asked.

"Nope," Ron replied, "And their name is dumb too. Shed Acadamy, what a dumb name, not like Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts is the best of the best," Sirius agreeing with his friend as they high fived.

"First off Ron it's Shield not Shed," Hermione corrected, "And it has a reputation for being the most academly challenging school, more so than Hogwarts. According to rumors its library is larger than Hogwarts itself.

"Sounds like someone's jeleous," Sirius commented ignoring the glares Hermione is currently giving him.

"I see something," a second year student cried out.

"Where?" another student asked as he looked around.

"Up there," a student pointed up into the night sky.

"Is it a dragon?"

"No they're winged horses pulling a house!"

Indeed it was a team of winged horses pulling what looked like a small 2 story house. As it landed in front of the students the door opened a woman who looked like she is a head taller than Hagrid appeared and stepped out and Headmaster Dumbledore greated her, "Good evening Headmistress Olympe Maxime. I hope you and your students had a decent trip."

"It was good enough Albus," Headmistresses Maxime in a slightly stressed tone. "Come on, come on." As she ushered her students out of the carriage/house.

Ron went wide eyed at all the beautiful girls that came out, which appearently is an all girl school when it became apparent when all the students that came were in facts girls that were 17/18 years of age.

As Ron started to drool Hermione smacked him on the backside of his head, "Hey!"

"You were drooling," Hermione replied, "Or do you want me to mail your mother that you have playwitch magazines under your bed at home."

Ron quickly waved his hands in front of his face saying frantically, "I'll stop, I'll stop!"

Sirius laughed at this and replied, "Get a room you love birds."

Which caused both Ron and Hermione to cried out at him with deep red blushes on their faces, "We are not love birds!"

"Could have fooled me," Sirius mumbled to himself.

Just then a massive whirlpool appeared in the center of the lake and a giant wooden boat appeared from the center of it and Dumbledore greed the stern looking headmaster.

"Hermione it's Viktor Krum!" Ron said excitedly.

"So," Hermione replied with a bored tone.

"Hermione it's Viktor Krum," Ron replied.

"I heard you the first time."

"He's like, the best Quidditch player of all time!"

"Go ahead and marry him already," Hermione retorted not really caring.

Ron glared at her and huffed.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the colonies to arrive," Sirius stated, "I bet their champion won't make it past the first task."

"Shed Acadamey," Ron stated, "Worst name ever!"

"First all Ron it's Shield Academy," Hermione corrected, "And it's rumored that they have a bigger library than Hogwarts!"

"Someone's jelous," Sirius said in a teasing tone, which caused Ron to snort in amusement and Hermione to stare at him and Sirius ignored Hermione.

Just then a lound sound came from the skies, causing the purebloods and some half-bloods to look around in confusion, but the muggle-borns and most of the half-bloods recognized the roar of jet engies coming towards them.

"A dragon's coming! Quick Crabbe, Goyle protect me while and...I'll owl for help!" Draco ordered as he ran towards the castle.

"It's not a dragon," said a 2nd year muggleborn flabbergasted at Draco's reaction.

"What is it?" Ron asked nervously as he looked around for the source of the sound.

"It sounds like a jet," Hermione awnsered, "But that's impossible muggle technology doesn't work at Hogwarts!"

As if to prove Hermione wrong a S.H.I.E.L.D. issued jet big enough to hold 20-30 people, plus cargo, appeared and flew over the Beaxabuets carriage and did a verticle landing a good 30 meters away, with it's back facing towards the students. As it landed and the engines cut off, a ramp slowly dropped down and 15 kids of ages between 17-18 appeared and the other 10 appeared to be teachers.

The student that drew Sirius eye is a 17-year-old girl with golden blonde hair that fell to her waist with the most beatiful blue eyes he had ever seen, wearing pants a heavy sweater that did little to hide her already impressive figure.

"Bloody hell! They have a Veela in their school," Ron nearly shouted as he too was looking at the girl.

"Am I seeing things or does that girl over have a squirrells tail?" Hermione stated while looking at the girl next to the blonde.

Their were mumors about the appearance of these newcomers and how they arrived. Some of the girls, like the blonde, are drop dead gorgeous, more so than the Beauxbatons students, while the male population would have multiple girls chasing after them, while some of the students didn't look 'human.' One student looked like a blue furred elf, with a satanic like tail, another student looked like she was a human/squirell hybrid, and a third looked like she was a humanoid tiger, just to name a few.

A balding man who appeared to be in his early-to-mid-40s appeared in front of Albus Dumbledore and stuck out his hand and said, "My name is Phil Coulson and I'm the Principle, or as you Brits like to say I'm the Headmaster, of these students."

Dumbledore took Phils hand and shook it and replied, "You have quite a collection of...students at your school." He struggled to find the right word to use to appear not to be offensive to any party here.

 _-Inside the Great Hall, a few minutes later-_

As the students sat down, with the respective guests. The Beaxabuet students sat at the Ravenclaw table, while the Dumstrungs sat at the Slytherin table, while the students from Shield sat at the Gryffindor table, with a quite a few of the male population from the various houses try to hit on the blonde girl from earlier, including Ron and Sirius and the girl seemed to be especially irritated once she learned who Sirius was for some reason.

The teachers and headmasters sat at the head table as the students turned toward them as Dumbledore began to speak, "Students from Dumstrung, Beaxabuets, Shield, and Hogwarts have recieved the honor of particpating in the first Triwizard tournament in over 200 years." Dumbledore waved his hand reaveling a goblet with greenish-blue fire coming from it, "This is the Goblet of Fire. Those who wish to particpate in this tournament, all you need to do is put your name in this goblet, and when the day when we find out who the contests are from each school are, this goblet will choose the best qualified student from each school. To prevent anybody that their isn't anybody that is underaged to put their names in this, I'll put wards around it." This got a few students from Hogwarts because of the age restrictions.

After the announcement dinner appeared before the students, which included popular dishes from the foriegn students country of origin. After dinner all of the Dumstrung, Beaxabuets, and Shield students put their names in the Goblet, while many of the 6th and 7th year students of Hogwarts put their names in too.

 _-October 31_ _st_ _8:32 A.M. Great Hall-_

People were either eating breakfest or watching various students put their names in the Goblet of Fire that hadn't put theirs in the previous night. This included the youngest Potter male.

"You wont be able to do it," Hermione said pointing at the ward runes Dumbledore himself put on the ground the night before.

"With this it will," Sirius said pulling out a vile with a clear liquid inside of it, "It's an aging potion, just a few drops of this I'll be old enough to pass through the wards."

"It still wont work," Hermione warned in her stern voice, "Professor Dumbledore would have seen students doing what your planning to do."

"What is Professor Dumbledore gonna do?" Sirius asked smugely, "I'm his 'prized student' after all."

"And you defeated You-Know-Who when you were a baby," Ron chimed in as he took another bite of his buttered toast.

"You-Know-Who didn't even stand a chance," Sirius added.

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose wondering why she's friends with them and said, "You're trying to impress that blonde girl from the Yank school, aren't you?"

Sirius smirked and replied, "You know me to well."

"At least be original with it," a black haired girl sitting at a table near the goblet, drinking orange juice, "You're the 12th person I've seen use that same trick, icluding a pair of red headed twins about 10 minutes ago."

"And you are?" Hermione asked.

"Names Jessica Drew," the black haired girl replied, "And FYI, Carol, the blonde you're trying to impress, doesn't like jocks."

With that Jessica finished her drink, got up and left leaving a confused Sirius and Ron, "FYI? What in the bloody hell does that even supposed to mean?" Sirius demanded.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friends and responded, "It means 'For Your Information.'"

"Why didn't she bloody say that instead," Ron asked.

"British wizards are really are stupid," a French witch commented, in an heavily accented French, as she passed by.

"I'll show you stupid," Sirius shouted back as he stormed off to work on his plan.

"Hold on, I'll help you," Ron said running up after him.

Hermione mearley sighed at her two friends antics.

 _-Quidditch Pitch Same Time-_

Carol, dressed in black sweats, was throwing various punches and kicks in thin air with an obvious scowl on her face.

"A penny for a thoughts," a voice said coming from behind her.

Carol continued on what she was doing and responded with frustration clearly in her voice, "It's non of concern Coulson."

"I've read your file," Phil said walking towards her a foulder in his hands with a picture of her attached to it via a paper-clip.

"Joy," Carol responded with sarcasam stopping to wipe the sweat from her brow.

"I know you have your beaf with wizarding world," Phil stated with a snort from Carol, who is not impressed in the least, "But we need you to keep a level head till our mission is through."

"I know," Carol responded.

"Have you entered your name yet?" Coulson asked.

"Of course I did," Carol replied, "But do I really to have to pretend not to notice that my kid brother have gaga eyes on me?"

"I'm working on it," Coulson replied.

 _-Outside of Gryffindor Entrance-_

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't and that's final!" Sirius shouted a 17-year-old boy who was African of origan and appeared to be a wall of muscle.

"Ok you win," the teenager replied who is Luke Cage, "You aren't planning to woo Carol. Got ya, see ya." With that Luke casually walked away with a backwards wave towards him and Ron, who was watching the exchange.

Sirius than blinked and turned his head toward his best mate and asked, "What just happened?"

"I think that big guy just pranked you," Ron replied with slight confusion in his voice, not quite getting what just happened. "Is your plan still on, though?"

"Of course it is," Sirius replied smugley, "As if someone from the backwards colonies can prevent me."

As soon as he said that a squirell appeared out of nowhere and landed on his head freaking Sirius out and he tried to get it off before the squirrel managed to jump inside his clothes and Ron quickly got one of the armors sheethed swords and cried out, "Hold still you stupid squirrel!"

With that Ron tried to whack the buldge in Sirius's uniform that was the squirrel and with each wack the squirrel moved out of the way with a second to spare until the squirrel stopped right on his groin and without thinking Ron swung upwards right into Sirius's privite causing him to be in a world of pain and he collapsed face first on the ground and the squirrel ran out of his right pants leg.

"Hah take that you stupid squirrel," Ron proclaimed in a victiorius tone and he than noticed his friend laying on the ground, clearly in pain, "Whattcha doin' down there Sirius?"

"No reason," Sirius responded trien to sound sarcastic but the pain in his voice drowned it out.

"Than get up, you have an Yank veela to woo!" Ron proclaimed as he dragged Sirius inside the Gryffindor common room. "And then you can help me with that French one!"

 _To Be Continued..._

 **A/N: I don't do accents**


	4. Chapter 4 The Champions

**Chapter 4 Champions**

 _-Hogwarts Great Hall October 31_ _st_ _7:00 P.M.-_

"...And now the moment we all have been waiting for," Dumbledore announced dramatically to everyone in the Great Hall which caused excitement from nearly everyone, except from those who came from America who had a more professional stance to them, "The Goblet of Fire will now spit out the names of a student from each school. Now, when the champions' name is called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the hall, walk along the staff table, and go through the next chamber, where they will be receiving their first instructions."

Just then the fire from the Goblet flared up and shot out of a piece of paper and then Dumbledore grabbed it and read it aloud, "From Dumstrung, Viktor Crumb!"

This got a round of applause from the majority of schools and as Viktor entered the adjacent room Dumbledore held up a hand to silence the students and a few second later the Goblet shot out another name, "From Beaxabuets Academey, Fleur Decleur!"

This caused a loud applause from the male population from the schools and some jealous looks from the older female population of the schools.

The Goblet shot out a third name, "From Shield Academy, Carol Danvers."

Carol got up from her seat at the Gryffindor table and walked into the adjacent room ignoring both the applause and her estranged younger brothers lecherous looks. As she entered the room she got a grunt of acknowledgment from Viktor and a somewhat relieved look from Fleur and both still looked tense and she sat down in a relaxed position in an empty chair as they waited for the next champions and the Professors from the schools.

Just then the door opened and Carol raised an eyebrow as she who it was, it was her brother, entering the room with a smug look.

"Do they want us back in the Hall," Fleur asked in an accented french, which clearly sound confused.

Sirius didn't have to respond as the Headmasters and their Deputies from the 4 schools entered.

That was a sound of scurrying feet behind him and Ludo Bagmen entered the room, followed by the rest of the professors.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, now that the four champions are here..." Ludo started before Carol interrupted.

"Would you please send in the _real_ Hogwarts champions and not some boy," Carol said with a retort.

"This little boy couldn't be Hogwarts champion," Fleur added.

"It was Sirius's name that came out of the Goblet," Dumbledore stated.

"Actually it was his older sisters name that came out of the Goblet," Phil corrected.

"Still it's a magically binding contract," Dumbledore stated, "And as such if the person is a squib, like Carol Potter, then it falls to the next in line to fulfill the contract."

Carol snorted in amusement which caused a certain greasy haired potions master to take an interest in the girl, "Obviously the girl is not impressed with the Potter brat."

"I'm more impressed about the stupidity amongst the British," Carol stated.

"Typical Yankee," Snape replied.

"If the Potter's girl name came out of the Goblet then let her compete, better then some boy," Carol replied, unphased by his glare.

"Oh please I've seen better glares from jocks who I say no to," Carol said to the greesy haired potions master.

"That would be impossible," Dumbledore replied, "The girl died when she was 4-years-old."

"You mean disinherited," Carol said to nobody in particular. "I know for a fact that the girl you say is dead is very much alive."

"And how would you know this," Snape sneered.

"The goblins don't like you Red Coats that much," Carol replied with a coy smile. "And stop trying to read my mind you greasy haired bastard!"

This got a couple of raised eyebrows from the headmasters from both the French and Bulgeria schools. Snape looked away as if he wasn't doing anything but had the brains enough not to say anything.

"I'm afraid the rules are rules and the young Mr. Potter here will be representing Hogwarts," Dumbledore stepped in, ending the argument before it could go further. This caused Sirius to look more smug, if that was possible.

"Fine, but don't start yelling bloody murder if this ' _little boy_ ' ends up chopped liver by the end of the first task," Carol replied.

"Why you..." Sirius started with an angry voice before cutting off by Dumbledore.

"Now now, we mustn't forget why we all are here for," Dumbledore interrupted Sirius.

"The first task," Coulson said.

"The first task is designed to test your daring; courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a witch or wizard," Barty Crouch said. "The first task will be held the 3rd week of November, you four should brush up on your spells."

With that said he than left along with his red headed assistant didn't notice up until now. 

The other staff and students followed suit and Carol snorted at the general lack of information and left.

 _-Hogwarts Grounds November1_ _st_ _8:27 A.M.-_

Carol is currently jogging around the lake, carefully making sure that she didn't use her powers, as she jogged along she noticed several Hogwarts students, mostly the male population 3rd years and up, along with the Dumstrung students were looking at her with lust in their eyes, with their eyes mostly looking at her chest, which caused Carol to grow a tick mark.

Before she could do anything her best friend, Jessica Drew, interrupted by walking up towards her from the jet that they arrived in and quipped, "It seems that you have a few admirers."

"It's over half of the male population here," Carol growled as she came up to her and stopped as they started to talk.

"Who can blame them, you're the 3 B's," Jessica said with a grin on her face, "Blonde, blue eyed, and _built_."

"I so hate you," Carol said with anger in her voice.

"I love you too," Jessica quipped.

"All kidding aside why did you interrupt my morning work out," Carol asked as she took her water bottle, which she was already holding, and drank from it.

"Can't I come and just talk with my best friend?" Jessica asked with a fake hurt voice, which only earned her a blank look from Carol, "Ok, ok, Phil wants to talk to you about something, and before you ask, he didn't tell me about what."

"Thanks," Carol said as she walked towards the jet where Coulson usually spends his free time.

Inside the jet appeared to be a small 2 story office/sleeping quarters. The 2nd floor served as the sleeping quarters where the girls slept on the right side and the boys on the left. Where she headed was on the first floor into Coulsons mobile office.

She knocked on the door and Coulson say, "Come in."

Carol entered the office and looked at Coulsons various nicknacks that he gathered over the years and in a glass case on his desk was his most prized possessions, a complete original set of Captain America trading cards, personally signed by the Captain himself, after his 70 year nap.

"You asked for me sir," Carol asked.

"Yes," Coulson replied, "First you can drop the soldier act."

"Sir," Carol asked in confusion.

"I know being here stirs up some bad memories..." Coulson started.

"You have no idea," Carol said under her breath.

"...and I want you to put aside your personal feelings for now," Coulson continued, "And I'm here to talk to you about the first task."

"I want to ask something," Carol said, "What about my parents?"

"They're under the impression, that this will you're in exchange program that will help you to get into the college of your choice," Coulson replied.

"I mean my birth parents," Carol corrected, "They're bound to be here for the first task, if not sooner, to help out their 'precious baby boy.'"

Coulson looked at her knowingly and said, "Leave that to me." He than sighed to nobody in particular and continued, "Officially the heads of the schools aren't supposed to help their schools chosen champions in any direct fashion but we are aloud to point you in the right direction. The gamekeeper let it slip that they are going to hold what you are going to face in the Forbidden forest a week from when the first task is supposed to start."

"I understand," Carol replied.

"As for your _training_ I managed to arrange a personal trainer for you," Phil said and a person wearing a Union Jack costume walked into his office and Carol eyed him as he was introduced, "This is Captain Britain, Britain's premiere superhero and he'll be teaching you about the magical world and challenges that you may or may not face here."

"I understand," Carol said.

Meanwhile at the Legion of Doom*cough*wrong story*cough*. In the Gryffindor common room, Sirius is still mad from last night.

"'Little Boy' who do think those veela think they are," Sirius raved, "They should be honored that they are allowed to learn wizard magic in the first place!"

"They need to be reeled in by real men," Ron said, "Like us."

Sirius grinned at this and Hermione pipped in, "If you win the first task maybe they'll ask for forgiveness."

"You're right Hermione," Sirius said, "As if they stand a chance against me. I slayed a basilisk during my 2nd year."

"With Dumbledore's help," Hermione corrected.

"Well I finished it off," Sirius defended himself, which got an eye roll from Hermione and Siriius glared at her.

A week later the contests were summoned for the weighing of the wands and a man named Ollivander expected the wands.

Fleur was the first to have her wand expected.

"Good, good," Ollivander said as he expected it, "9 and a half inches, Rosewood, and a hair from a veela if I'm not mistaken."

"It iz from my grandmotherz," Fleur responded.

"It well maintained," Ollivander noted.

"It iz the last thing my grandmother gave to me," Fleur responded with a slight hint of sadness in her voice.

"It is all right, it is in perfect working order," he finished and handed it back to the quarter-veela.

Viktor was next, "10 ¼" made from hornbeen, with dragon heartstring as its core."

"It has served me well," Viktor responded with a thick accent.

After careful inspection, it was Carol's turn and she handed him the wand she got for the tournament, "12 ½" made from the Cherry Blossom wood, unicorn hair. Ummm you've got this recently, didn't you Ms. Danvers?"

"I outgrew my old wand," Carol responded.

"Not unusual," Ollivander said and handed it back to Carol.

As she got her wand back a woman who appeared to be in her mid-30's tried to get a quote from Carol but not before she handed he letter.

"A letter from my lawyer Ms. Skeeter," Carol answered before she could ask, "If you misquote me or print something that's not true about me, he'll bury you in lawsuits before you could say You-Know-Who."

Skeeter merely nodded in understanding.

Shortly after the interviews they had their pictures taken with both Carol and Fleur sitting in the middle, with a male contest standing on either side of them. Carol had the unfortunate pleasure of having Sirius stand right next to her and she had caught him several times trying to look down her shirt while they were trying to get the perfect picture.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Later that night Jessica wasn't helping Carol's problem as she wasn't even trying to hide her giggles as Carol told her the story of Sirius trying to get a free peep show.

"It's not funny Jess," Carol said, "He's my brother for petes sake."

"Yes, but he doesn't know that," Jessica responded in between giggles.

"Even if he wasn't he's not my type," Carol said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Jessica had a mischievous grin on her face and said, "We both know you have the hots for a certain guy spider."

Carol's face instantly blushed as Jessica said that, "I-I do not!"

"Your face says otherwise," Jessica said in a tone that said she didn't believe her. She than jumped on her tickling her.

"Hahaha," Carol laughed uncontrollably as she tried to stop Jessica from tickling her but to no success, "S-stop I-it Jess!"

"Not until you say you like him," Jessica said before she jumped off of Carol just as she almost got hold of her.

"This means war," Carol said as she grabbed her pillow from her bed.

"Oh, it's on," Jessica said with a smile.

 _-November 18_ _th_ _8:37 P.M. The Forbidden Forest-_

Carol in her Ms. Marvel outfit flew slightly above the treeline exploring the forbidden forest and then she noticed fire that reached above the treeline and quickly disappeared, she quickly flew in that direction and as she approached the site where she saw the fire she heard human voices shouting at each other and orders be given and what sounded like roars from some kind of giant animal. She quietly landed in one of the tree branches near the sight and noticed a few dozen wizards swarming 4 giant cages and she recognized what was them even though she never saw a real one in her life before.

"Dragons," she whispered to herself. As she rubbed the back of her head she added, "This shouldn't be a problem. Oh who am I kidding, I'm the only contestant that can handle this by myself."

She then heard a branch snap beneath her and she looked down and saw the man who is the headmaster of Dumstrung, who's name she currently can't remember, looking at the dragons.

"Looks like not everybody is obliged to follow the rules," She said to herself.

She than scanned the area for anybody else that is there that shouldn't be and she saw Sirius standing beside Hagrid, all she could see was his head but nothing else, she blamed the lack of lighting, and she saw nobody else. She then decided that she has seen enough and quickly and silently took off from her perch and flew back to her home away from home, to get a good nights sleep so she would be well rested for her early morning training with Captain Britain.

 _To Be Continued..._

 **A/N: I'm not going to have a 5** **th** **champion because I don't know how I'd write Cedric in during the tournament and make up a dragon for him to face.**

 **Carol has met Fin Fang Foom but he isn't a real dragon but he's a member of an alien race that resembles a dragon.**


	5. Chapter 5 The First task

**Chapter 5 The First Task**

 _-November 19_ _th_ _, 11:39 A.M. SHIELD Mobile Training Center-_

Carol landed on her back on a matted floor and she groaned in pain.

"Again," Brian Baddock, or more commonly known as Captain Britain, said as the 6'6" man got into a fighting stance.

Carol picked herself off the floor and she than rushed at Brian, but was quickly fell on her back when he grabbed her right elbow with his hand as he pulled her towards him, he quickly swept his leg from behind her and tripping her in the process.

"Simply punching and kicking at your opponet wont do you much good if your opponet can read you," Brian said.

"Again." Carol said with determination and a slight hint of anger in her voice as she picked herself up and she threw several energy blasts at him, which Brian easily dodged, by moving slightly to side to side, and he waited as Carol closed the distance, trying to land a hit, but Brian thrust his arm into Carol's chest as soon as she was within reach causing to land on her back and slide a couple of feet before coming to a stop.

"You have many things going for you," Brian stated, "You have the powers, you have skills, and you have talent, but there is one thing that you are lacking and the one thing I can not teach you."

"And what is that," Carol said as she sat up with her left arm supporting her and using her right hand was getting her golden hair out of her face.

Brian smiled and said, "Experience. You have been the hero business, what 2 years now? And yet you have only had fought, only a half dozen times, met opponets that can challenge you enough to give you real experience and challenges."

Carol hmmphed in disappointment and Brian smiled and he reached out with his hand to her, and she grabbed it, "You just turned 18, you need to enjoy life while you still can."

Carol smirked and then she threw the Brian over her causing him to land on his back, and she then said in a slighly mocking tone, "What was that you said, 'Never let your guard down,' old man." As she picked herself up.

"Oh it's on now," Brian said as he punched the matt as he picked himself up.

 _-Hogwarts Room of Requirement Same Time-_

" _Portego,_ " Sirius shouted out the shield charm as his father casted several mild curses at him, but it was to late to stop them from hitting him.

"Stop thinking to much," James scolded to much.

"Sorry," Sirius said as he picked himself up.

"You're thinking about that Yankee champion again," James asked his son, it was more of a statement that asking.

"Who does she think she is, insulting me like that," Sirius yelled. "I defeated You-Know-Who when I was a babe, and she had the nerve of calling me a 'Little Boy'!"

"You have to understand son," James said as he kept his cool, "The colonies never realy experienced the real terror of the Dark Lord. Every time he sent his followers over the pond, they were never heard of from again. Even to this day we don't really know what happened to them. His last attempt when he sent 34 of his most Elite Death Eaters and only 1 managed to return back, scared out of his wits. He kepts on mumbling about 'metal golems' shooting powerful banishing hexes of metal that tore through their most powerful shields like it was nothing, before he succumbed to his wounds not that much later."

James snorted in disbalief, "As if muggle technology could be superior to magic."

"Do not underestimate your opponets, espieciaclly in these dark times," James warned his son.

"You think the Yannkees are working for You-Know-Who," Sirius asked skeptically.

"No, I'm saying that the Yankees are a highly secretive bunch and they work closely with their muggle counterparts," James corrected, "We do know that they don't buy into the Death Eater Pure blood superiorty and we don't know what they've been up to since they've rebelled against us in the 18th century. They also claimed that they were the ones that beat Grindelwald but Dumbledore swooped in before they could finish him off." Sirius snorted at this, and James continued, "Their is a lot of bad blood between us but the Yanks are to proud to even consider joining forces with He-Who-Must-Be-Named to even try and conquer us."

"I'd like to see them try," Sirius arragontly stated.

 _-November 24_ _th_ _10:00 A.M.-_

It was the day of the first task and the contests are currently inside the tent near the competiotion field where they will be facing off against the dragons. As for the students from the four schools they egerly awaited the competition to start by sitting in the stands waiting for it to start.

The headmasters, Barty Crouch, and a man who Carol learned was Ludo Bagman, the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, were in the tent with the champions, along with Rita Skeeter for some reason who was taking notes on the champions for the paper.

"Good we are all here," Ludo said, "I'm here to explain the rule for the first task." He cleared his throught before continueing, "Each of you will individually face a dragon, one at time, and try to take a golden egg from their nest. You will be scorred by your magical knowledge, how quickly you get the egg, and how little damage you've done to the nesting dragons nest. The golden egg is crucial in finding out the next task. Lucy the bag please."

A red headed boy, who Carol knew because of her research of whose who in this tournament, was Percy Weasley, came up up holding a bag and handed it to Ludo.

Ludo continued with his speech, "Inside this bag you will draw what dragon you face and the order you will face the task. Any questions?"

Seeing that noone had any he opened the bag for Fleur and said, "Ladies first."

Fleur reached in and pulled out a dragon with a number 2 around its neck, "Ah the Common Welsh Green." The model dragon shot out small flame from its mouth.

Ludo then had the bag opened for Carol and she grabbed a dragon with the number 4 around it and it bit into Carols thumb and she ignored it as it continued to tried to naw into it and Ludo flinched when he saw it, "How unlucky, the Hungerian Horntail, the nastiest dragon we have."

Carol smirked as the other contesests drew theres as Krum got the number 3, the Chineese Fireball and Sirius got number 1, the Sweedish Short-Snout.

"Now we know the rules and the order of the contests," Ludo stated, "In a few minutes we will give the first contest a signal and he'll go into face his dragon..."

After a few minutes Ludo's speech of the judges, Bardy, and followed by Rita, who Carol is still threatening with a law suit if she print anything liabal about her, Ludo stayed behind as he tried to talk to Sirius.

Even though it was obvious that Ludo was trying to help the youngest Potter, he refused any help from the older man. Finally giving up on trying Ludo too left the tent.

After a few more minutes of waiting the signal to start the tournament began and Sirius was the first to leave the tent.

In the stands both Potter parents were nervous as they watched Sirius, their pride and joy, proudly entered the stadium, who would face a beast that could eat him without a second thought.

Sirius was given the signal to start and he pulled out his wand and casted, " _Bormbarda Maxima_ ," the spell hit its mark but it mearly agitated the mother dragon as she breathed fire at her would be attacker, which Sirius managed to jump out of the way in time.

As Sirius thought of ways to get passed his dragon, the dragon wasn't staying put as it tried to smell where Sirius went and it found him inside a cravis that he was hiding in and the dragon bite at him but Sirius continued to be out of its reach as the crowd gasped in horror as the dragons relentless onslaught on their savior.

Sirius casted another bombarda spell and this time it landed inside the dragons mouth causing the dragon to real back and started to shake its head in confusion as she actually felt some pain from that spell. As she continued to shake off the pain, Sirius saw his opening and got out of the cravis and made a run for the nest. As he approached the nest the dragon came to its senses and charged at Sirius to prevent him from harming her eggs.

As Sirius got to the nest, he grabbed the golden egg and held it up for all to see, completely unaware of the dragon heading towards him until the last minute when he heard shouts of warning from the stand.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

After both Fleur and Krum went it was finally Carols turn as she walked into the stadium, she heard several cat calls from the stands and she ignored them as she stood facing the dragon she was supposed to get passed, the Hungerian Horntail. It's supposed to be the most feirce dragon that they have brought here. Carol mearely smirked to herself as she faced the dragon.

Carol's signal to start was given and the dragon roared in rage as Carol calmly walked towards the dragons nest and it beathed fire at Carol, which Carol easily dodged out of the way thinks to her flying ability and super speed. As the dragons fire breath died down Carol saw her opportunity and flew right towards the dragon and punched it right between the eyes causing the dragon to stumble backwards and she used her arms to clamp the dragons mouth closed and pulled the dragon to the ground.

She then looked directly into the dragons eyes and said to the mother dragon, "Listen here, I'm mearely going to take the false egg away from your nest and you're not going to cause me any problems. Do you understand me?"

The dragon tried to struggle to get out of Carol's grasp and she growled angerly at the dragon, "I said 'Do you understand me?'!"

Complicit now the dragon snorted in what sounded like an agreement and when Carol let go the dragon let Carol pass without a fuss to get the golden egg. Carol grabbed the egg and walked away from the nest holding the golden egg to the astonishment of the audience as someone outmuscled a dragon, a mother dragon to be more preciese, who were supposodly extremely territorial of their nests, especially among other species.

Inside the second tent, for those who had completed the first task, Madam Pomfry, Hogwarts mediwitch, or atleast that was Carol's thought her proper title was, was tending to the injuries of the other champions. By the looks of it Sirius had came off the worse end of it as he was laying down on a makeshift bed and she couldn't see him clearly, Fleur mearly had a ripped skirt and some burnt hair, and Krum had a few minor burns on his right arm and hand. That's all the injuries that Carol could make out before Madam Pomfry was ontop of her.

"Where were you injured," Pomfry asked/demanded, "Honostly bringing dragons to a school!"

"Umm, Madam Pomfry, I wasn't injured in anyway," Carol reassured her.

"Poppicock," Pomfry said in disbalief as she examined Carol and to her surprise Carol was telling the truth, "How did you come out unharmed?"

"And how did you finish so quickly," Krum added in his accented Bulgerian.

"A girl has to keep some secrets," she responded coyly. "And on a side note what happened to him?" She asked to nobody in particular.

"The dragon went on a rampage as soon as he got the egg, destroying most of the nest in the process," Pomfry responded, "Only one egg survived out of eight."

Carol dragged her hand over her face in dissappointment at the Hogwarts champion, "And here I told that Hogwarts was the best European school."

Fleur giggled and Krum snorted and Fleur said, "Vat do you expect from a little boy?"

Just then Crouch entered the tent and said, "Ms. Denvers would you please come back outside to see your score."

Carol went back outside, still carrying the egg she got, and saw the judges debating before Headmistresses Maxime sent up her score of an 9, Headmaster Kakaroff sent up a 9, too with a scowl on his face, Headmaster sent up a 5, which got some boos from the crowd and Coulson sent up 10.

Bagman then announced to the crowd, "In first place with 33 points, Carol Danvers of Shield Academy, tied in second place with 32 points Fleur Decleaur and Viktor Krum of Beauxbatons and Dumstrang, and in last place with 15 points Sirius Potter of Hogwarts. Now the contests have until February 24th, to figure out and prepare for the next task which the clue resides inside in the golden egg that they each managed to recover from the dragons nest!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

That night, inside the Shield jet Carol was being congrajulated by her fellow 'students' for completing the task and coming in first.

"Open the egg!" Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler), the blue furred German mutant shouted.

"Who wants me to open the egg," Carol asked the others which got a chorus of 'yes!'

Carol opened the egg and they received a highly painful noise, worse than nails on a chalkboard.

Carol finally managed to close the egg, when Doreen Green asked as she tried tried to stop the ringing inside her ears, "What was that?"

"What!?" Greer Grant (Tigra) shouted/asked, who was standing next to Doreen (Squirrel Girl), clearly loosing her hearing temporarly.

"Abomination singing in the shower?" Peter Parker (Spider-Man) suggested as he too still had ringing in his ears.

"What!?" Greer asked again.

"I don't know but I have 'till near the end of February to figure it out," Carol said.

"What!?"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Inside Dumbledores office, the headmaster was looking out of the window inside his office, he was looking at the jet that Shield had managed to arrive in.

"How did she do it Fawkes?" Dumbledore asked the Phoenix. "How did she subdue the dragon so easily? Does she have the power that the Dark Lord knows not? No she couldn't her last name is Danvers not Potter, and she had red hair not blonde. Plus she never did recieve an Hogwarts invitation, and grew up as a squib with the Dursley's."

Fawkes didn't respond as the bird mearly cocked its head to the side as Dumbledore was asking himself these questions.

"Perhaps Coulson could shed some light on these questions," Dumbledore mused to himself.

 **A/N: Carol's birthday isn't July 31** **st** **, that honour is Sirius's. As for the prophecy it remains the same but I'm using the calender for the Middle ages for when the 7** **th** **month dies as the year officially starts on April 1** **st**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 Dates and Schemes**_

 _-November 25_ _h_ _, Hogwarts Courtyard 10:01 A.M.-_

"Coulson," Dumbledore said as he came up behind the middle aged man and he turned around to great the Hogwarts Headmaster, "I must applaud your students perfermonce yesterday against the dragon."

Coulson didn't show any emotion as he retained his professioalism, and asked, "Even though you gave her such a low score?"

"I was grading her on her magical knowledge and skill," Dumbledore replied back, "She showed neither of these when she got so physical with the poor mother dragon. So I must ask where did she such a spell to increase her phyiscal might to surpass a dragon?"

"She didn't perform any magic, herself, to do such a feat," Coulson replied, which got a raised eyebrow from Dumbledore, "I'm afraid I can't tell you more than that as it has been 'swept it under the rug,' so to speak. You understand, don't you?

"I afraid I do," Dumbledore replied, "My government has done more than its fair share of 'sweeping things under the rug', as you put it."

"Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting with my 'Champion' about a certain ball that is coming up," Coulson said as he excused himself and straightened his tie.

 _-November 25_ _h_ _, Hogwarts Great Hall 12:03 P.M.-_

Carol was sitting among her fellow 'students' of Shield Academy having lunch and talking about the Yule Ball that was coming in a month.

"So Carol," Jennifer stated to her friend, who was sitting on her right, "Any idea who your date is goin' to be?"

"No," Carol replied as she looked passed her friend and looked at a certain boy sitting in the same row as her, the same boy she had a life size poster hanging on her wall at home, "But I do have my eyes on someone that I wouldn't mind going with."

"Oh, ho," Jennifer said in a teasing manner, "My tomboy best friend has finally noticed a boy! The same girl who led her all boy team all the way to the national championships, in bother soccer and basketball, when she was a wee girl. So tell me all the juicy details do I..."

"Jennifer," Carol shouted in a hushed tone as she covered her friends mouth, as she was blushing like mad.

As Jennifer finally got Carol to remove her friends hand from her mouth and said, "You have a body most girls would sell their soul for and boys would be happy with while hanging from their arms to show off to their friends..."

"Good afternoon ladies," Sirius Potter interupted as he ploped himself right in between Jennifer and Carol.

Carol just had a blank look on her face as she stared at the youngest champion, "You know it's rude to interrupt a conversation like you did, 'little boy?'"

Sirius flinched when Carol called him a little boy and continued on like nothing has happened, "I heard that their is a ball in a month..."

"Pass," Jennifer stated as she stood up with her plate of food and walked away.

"So anyway..." Sirius continued.

"Not interested," Carol said as she followed her friends lead.

Carol stopped as her path was blocked by James Potter, the DADA professor, "Are you going to listen to my sons offer, Ms. Denvers?"

"Not really, Mr. Potter, or is it Professor," Carol replied, "I never really got the difference between addressing the teachers hear in the UK compared to the US. Anyway he was going to ask me to ball and I'm not interested in going with him to the ball. To be blunt, he is not my type."

"You should be honoured that my son is taken an interest in a muggleborn such as yourself," James stated and Sirius was getting up from the table drawing his wand as spectactors watched with interest and Coulson had a hand over his face as if he knew what was going to happen. "He is the boy-who-lived after all."

"Still not interested, and for your information, Americans don't care about blood status, and though technically speaking, by your societies standards, I'm a half-blood who was adopted by a non-magical family," Carol said with a bored expression over her face and tried to pass the elder Potter.

James grabbed Carol's left arm as she tried to pass, out of reflix Carol let go of her plate, with both of her hands, and used an open palm thrust against the elder Potters chest causing him to flinch in pain as he let go of her and slid back from her and the younger Potter cast, " _Stupefy_ ," against her and Carol lazily dodged the spell and the elder Potter set up a shield charm just in time. Carol retaliated by lifting her left leg she slammed it down hard enough to cause a slight tremor in the Great Hall, enough for Sirius to lose his balance and fall on his butt, and Carol's plate finally hit the ground scattering her meal onto the ground.

Carol looked down at her plate and sighed as she said, "Now that is a waste of perfectly good food."

"Denvers, to my office now!" Coulson said.

"Yes sir," Carol replied back with a mock salute.

"Dumbledore I expected your staff to act professionally while we were here and not harass their guests," Coulson said to the aged Headmaster, "I expect your Professor will be punished accordingly, along with his son."

"I will deal with them," Dumbledore said, holding in his anger.

As everyone else was distracted with the events that happened in front of them they didn't notice a certain bushy haired bookworm pulled out a flask that was hidden in her uniform and quickly drank from it and put it back before anybody noticed. Except for a gruff looking Candain who noticed the foul oder coming from it from where he was seated, he didn't do or say anything except for pushing up his cowboy style hat with his index finger as he looked on.

Inside Coulson's office, Coulson sat behind his desk and Carol stood in front of him.

"I must applaud your self restraint against the Potters, all things considered," Coulson said with a hint of emotion.

"I since a but," Carol stated with a bit on annoyance in her voice as she put a hand on on her hip.

"But while we're here, you and the other students must refrain from using your powers to much," Coulson stated, "You don't know the number of strings we had to pull for some of the teens here, such as Kurt or Greer, we don't need more _unpleasentness_."

"They saw what I did with the dragon," Carol replied, defending herself, "they probably think what I did was the same 'spell' I used against it."

"True," Coulson replied, "Dumbledore is started getting curious and we don't want him snooping where he doesn't need to be. For example he might find about your past, the same past that you are trying to forget."

Carol's eyes widened before she regained composure, "Like he can send me back, it will raise to many questions if he did."

"Even so, keep your head down," Coulson advised, "Don't forget the reason why we are here."

"I'll try to keep from using my abilities while we are here," Carol reassured the man, "You know why I have no real emotional attachments to this place or the people who live here."

"Except the Potters," Coulson stated and Carol gritted her teeth as he said that, "After today I'll have issue of getting the father to back off, for now, but I can't say the same for the other two."

"I know," Carol retorted, "Sexual harrassment of a foriegn student in an internaternal event can cause diplomatic problems, and a bunch of headaches."

Coulson smirked as she said that.

 _-December 6_ _th_ _, Location ? 2:39 A.M.-_

Carol in her Ms. Marvel uniform along with Kurt Wagner, in his X-Men uniform, and Dr. Steven Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme inside a cave standing beside an underground lake.

Kurt looked down in the lake and said, "Vhat is down zere?"

"Inferi," Strange answered, "Dark magic placed upon corpses of the dearly departed to weak havoc on the living. I suspect that they are triggered when we try approaching the place, other than using the boat." Causing the three to look at a rickedy old wooden boat that looked like it could bearley hold them.

"In other words, don't touch the water," Ms. Marvel stated.

"That is correct," Strange replied.

"Vhat are ve vaiting for," Kurt asked as he 'bamfed' over to the center of the lake leaving the other two with a sulfer smell where he once was standing.

Ms. Marvel rolled her eyes as she started flying where he teleported to and Strange followed. As they touched down on the tiny island and in the middle was a basin filled with a strange liquad that appeared to almost like water, but it was thicker than it should be.

"I suppose this is some sort of trap too," Ms. Marvel stated as peered inside to see a locket at the bottom of the basin.

"You are indeed correct," Strange answered as his hands glowed over the basin. "Undoing the curse upon this is no easy feet."

"Can you do it?" Kurt asked as he looked nervously at the lake.

"Aye, but it'll take time," Strange replied as he worked his magic..

"Take your time," Ms. Marvel said, "It's not like this place gives me a bad feeling or anything."

"You can say zat again, OW!" Kurt cried out as he rubbed the back of his head from Carol's slap in the back of his head.

"Exactly why do we want to destroy this locket again?" Ms. Marvel asked, ignoring the glares from the blue furred mutant.

"Because Britains so called 'Dark Lord' anchored his soul to this plane of existance by using a dark ritual to split his soul and put them in 7 differents items on the physical plane. So long as they are intact he can never move on. Though he is not on the same level of threat as most of my job come by, I cannot allow such foul magic to exist in the first place!"

"Oh and here I thought he would have created some sort of magical weapon of mass destruction, that would have spread a lot of terror" Ms. Marvel replied in a sarcastic tone as she looked around. "And you brought us along, why?"

"I may need your assistance if things, how do you kids these days put it, turn hairy."

Ms. Marvel snorted and Kurt was laughing nervously as he tried to hide behind the blonde girl.

"Finished," Strange stated as the glow around his hands faded and the liquid drained from the basin and as Ms. Marvel picked it up the lid opened up a note appaired inside of it.

The note read _'To the Dark Lord, I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more. R.A.B.'_

"So ve came all zis vay for nothing," Kurt said in frustration and kicked a rock in frustration and before anyone could react the rock fell into the lake causing the inferi to moving toward the island.

"KURT!" Ms. Marvel yelled out as the copses started coming toward them and try and drag them down into the watery depths. Ms. Marvel shot out a golden beam of energy towards the oncoming horde, causing many to become immobile and Strange put up a purple dome over them to protect them from the oncoming horde.

"Nightcrawler, get us out of here," Strange ordered and the boy nooded as he grabbed hold of both of his companions but nothing happened.

"Sorry guys but somethings blocking my 'porting," Kurt stated.

"Of course, the badguys never make it easy," Ms. Marvel said with frustration laced in her voice.

"Ms. Marvel, make a whole in the ceiling," Strange ordered. She looked up and saw that the Sorcerer Surpreme made a whole in his dome.

"On it," Ms. Marvel replied as she poured on the juice to make the hole big enough for them.

As soon as Ms. Marvel saw moonlight she cut back on her beams and grabbed Kurt and then she followed Strange as he levitated out of the cave.

"Ve should have ze Hulk instead of me," Kurt laughed at his lack of contribution. "OW!" Ms. Marvel slapped him in the back again.

"We should do something about them," Ms. Marvel stated, "We don't want someone accidently coming onto this place and falling for the this trap."

"Agreed," Strange said, "But cleansing this place of its dark magic will require some time."

"This place won't going anywhere," Ms. Marvel replied, "Plus we need to find out who R.A.B. is."

 _-December 6_ _th_ _, Shield Jet: Girls Dorms 7:39 A.M.-_

Carol is currently under her covers, on her side, when she felt someone poked her in the shoulder and she swatted it away as she groaned and then she turned over on her other side to continue sleeping. That was when she felt the poke again.

"Go away," Carol mumbled in her sleep as she swatted the hand away again.

"It's time to get up," a familiar feminane voice whispered in her ear.

"Go away Jess," Carol mumbled, "Some of us where up to at least 3:30 last night."

"The Potter boy is here asking for you," Jessica answered.

"Tell him to go away," came Carol's mumbled replied.

"We did," Jessica stated in a matter of fact tone, "Luke's this close to throwing the kid into the lake for making him miss his game."

"It's recorded."

"I know."

"What does the boy want now?"

"Same as the last dozen times."

"The answer is still no." Carol stated as she curled up in her bed.

"He brought a bushle of roses."

"Tell him I already have a date for the ball." Carol said as lazily opened one eye.

"You so don't," Jessica replied in a monotone voice with a mischeavous grin.

"Yes be he doesen't know that."

"Doesn't he know that your...you know?"

"Nope," Carol replied as she now sitting up in her bed, stretching.

"On another note," Jessica changing the subject, "Have you figured out the egg yet? I can't believe I just said that."

Carol got up and walked toward her locker and she opened it, grabbed the golden egg, before tossing it to Jessica, "Listen it underwater. I'm going to change so Luke doesn't do anything stupid with the Goatwarts 'Champion.'"

Jessica giggled at the misproununcation but didn't say anything.

 _-Outside the Jet-_

Sirius Potter is currently in a shouting match with Luke Cage, with Ron Weasley by his side. It was also gathering a crowd from each of the schools.

"Stop blocking my path to my one true love," Sirius shouted at the black wall of muscle that is Luke Cage. "She needs a real man to protect her!"

Luke snorted in amusement, "I'm not protecting her kid. I am protecting you."

"Like she could hurt me," Sirius said doubtfully.

"Do you remember what she did to that dragon?" Luke asked, "She passed it under 30 seconds without a single scratch on her! She actually hurt the dragon more than it hurt her. You on the other hand spent the 2 nights in the hospital recovering from dragon burns and the dragon nest nearly completly destoryed and you got a lucky shot in."

"She is my future bride!" Sirius countered.

"Pass," Carol said in a bored tone as she walked out of the jet, along with Jessica.

Startled Sirius, but Ron was quick on the uptake, "Pass what do you mean pass? He's the greatest wizard since Dumbledore!"

"Really? Because all I see is a _little boy_ who believes himself to be a man," Carol replied as she used a bad french accent to say 'little boy.'

"I'm not a little boy," Sirius shouted, "I defeated You-Know-Who!"

"Who," Jessica questioned.

"The Juggernaut," Peter asked.

"Who," Sirius asked.

"Caine Marko, step-brother of Xavier," Kurt answered.

"No, the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who," Ron stated.

"Sauron?" Jessica asked again.

"NO!" Sirius and Ron replied in unison.

"The Dark Lord V-v-voldemort," Sirius stuttered

"Oh, why didn't you say so in the first place," Peter said.

"I did!" Sirius responded.

"No you said, 'You-Know-Who', and we did not know who this 'You-Know-Who,' is this V-v-voldemort," Peter replied with a fake stuttering. "In fact I don't know any Dark Lords with their names starting with 3 V's."

"I think he means Voldement," Carol stated noticing the flinching of the 2 Hogwarts students, "Seriesuly? You claim you have defeated this big bad as an infant and you can't even say his name properly! I bet they won't last 10 minutes in New York."

This caused several of the Americans to chuckle.

"The Dark Lord is the most dangerous man since the 1940's," Sirius shouted.

"How about Von Doom?" asked Greer.

"Who?" came Sirius's and Ron's reply. Greer mearley raised an eyebrow at this.

Carol face palmed as turned around and headed back into the jet.

"Wait!" Sirius shouted but Carol continued on walking, "I want you to go to the Yule Ball with me."

"I don't date children," came Carol's response.

 _To Be Continued..._


End file.
